Grow up
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: The Marauder talk about growing up after graduation but the problem is that Sirius never wants to grow up he wants to stay the same till he dies: will he stay immature or will the horrors of his life make him grow up FEATURES THE SONG BY SIMPLE PLAN: GROW


**DISCLAMIER: I DONOT OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE SONG SO ENJOY!**

**JUNE 28, 1977**

"Wow it's already seven years it feels like yesterday we played our first prank" James said smiling

"Yeah, now we're adults we have to grow up" Remus said

"Wow the marauders are finally growing up never would have seen the day" peter said chuckling

"Well you guys could grow up because I'm not" Sirius said

"WHAT!?!?! Sirius when are you going to grow up" peter asked

"Never I promise that until I die I will never change heck I will even die with a last laugh if it comes to it"sirus responded

"Sirius you have to grow up some day" Remus reasoned

"You guys could just give up you can't change my mind I will never grow up" Sirius said leaving his beat friends baffled

_**This is who I am and this is what I like  
GC, sum and blink and MxPx is rockin' my room  
If you're looking for me I'll be at the show  
I can never find a better place to go  
Until the day I die, I promise I won't change  
So you better give up**_

**July 31, 1980**

"Sirius meet your new godson Harry James Potter" James said proudly then handing baby harry to his best friend

"Wow I don't know what to say" Sirius said holding baby harry carefully so he wouldn't drop

"You know Sirius this means that you'll have to grow up" Lily said

_**I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up**_

"What!?! Guys I told you that I'll never grow up even if I'm Harry's godfather I can be responsible and not grow up do I have to exaggerate and put on kiddy clothes and sucking on a lollipop and then sit on my bed and talk on those tele….uh….lily …" Sirius said confused

"Telephone?" Lily said amused

"yeah and spend hours twirling my hair can't you understand that I don't want to grow up I'm Sirius Orion Black I'm the heart breaker in Hogwarts, I tease Snape every day, and I'm immature I'll make sure that I stay like this no matter what." Sirius said than storming out of the door, forgetting he still had baby harry in his hand.

_**I like to stay up late, spend hours on the phone  
Hanging out with all my friends and never being at home  
I'm impolite and I make fun of everyone  
I'm immature but I will stay this way forever  
Till the day I die, I promise I wont change  
So you better give up**_

"Sirius why don't you want to grow up" James asked after he retrieved baby harry

"I don't want to grow up because that will make me realize that the marauder era is over and a next generation will come and I won't have a chance to play pranks again I won't have friends always by my side you already got a family and I don't and I'm left in the dark I want to live the rest of my life causing havoc I want everyone to notice me by what titles I have created for me not the black family titles. James you can't stop me I'll never grow up." With that, Sirius left.

_**don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I don't wanna be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up**_

I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)  
I don't wanna be told to grow up (grow up, grow up)

**OCTOBER 31, 1981**

"Take harry and have my motorcycle I won't need it take care of the tyke" Sirius said in grief he knew what he was going to do

"Alright Sirius if ya say so" hagrid said already in the sky with harry

Sirius sighed "I promise I will get Pettigrew if it's the last thing I do and remember James even through these time I'm not going to grow up I'm going to prison with a smile like I promised" Sirius said apparating

_**I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up**_

**JULY 31, 1993**

**SIRIUS BLACK MASS MUDERER: OUT OF AZKABAN!! MINISTRY IN CHAOS**

The daily profit made the whole wizarding world be in panic for one and only: Sirius black

Meanwhile, in a hiding place a man was sniggering because of the daily prophet and said " hahaha.. I write sins not tragedies but it looks like I made chaos and that's why I never want to grow up never" sighing the man slept for the remainder of the day for it was he that caused all this chaos his name you ask oh simple his name is: Sirius Black

_**I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
I just want to have fun  
I don't want to be told to grow up  
And I don't wanna change  
So you better give up  
No I Don't wanna change  
So you better give up**_

**JUNE 16, 1995**

THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO HA HA HA PATHETIC YOU LOST YOUR TOUCH BELLA"

That's when the spell hit him and he staggered backwards right into the veil he heard screams of: sorrow, pain , and triumphs from different people but he wasn't paying attention he was thinking

"_I've accomplish four things in the last past 20 years:1. I protected Harry 2. I created chaos 3.I died laughing and 4. I never grew up and I never changed no matter what"_ with that thought he let the darkness consume him knowing that he will never wake up, knowing that he died smiling, knowing that he defied his family, knowing that he never grew up.

_**Cause I'm not gonna change  
I don't wanna grow up**_

_**A/N: what u think? leave a review!!!**_


End file.
